


Trouble jeu

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Masturbation, Mind Control, Non Consensual, Other, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le choix entre Aioros et Saga n'était pas évident. Et pour cause, lorsque celui qui aurait du le faire n'est pas aussi parfait que la légende l'affirme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble jeu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saschka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saschka/gifts).



> Pairing : Evil!Saga/Shion – Saga/Shion  
> Note/avertissement : Le rating R s’applique non pas tant pour l’aspect graphique (très limité) que pour les notions abordées.

_ Temps présent, après la victoire contre Hadès…_

« Treize ans de plus…

— Deux cent quarante trois ans de moins. » 

Les deux hommes s’entre-regardent, se jaugent et contre toute attente, c’est Shion qui baisse les yeux le premier. Saga, encore sous le coup de la réplique qui lui a échappé trop vite dans un réflexe qui ne lui appartient pas, en demeure stupéfait. La logique voudrait que ce soit lui, le bourreau, l’assassin, qui ne puisse soutenir le regard de celui qui a été sa victime. Lui qui incline la tête en signe de déférence et de soumission. De culpabilité.

Il tâche de se ressaisir tant bien que mal, cherchant dans ses souvenirs les plus lointains, ceux qui ne sont pas souillés par ses pensées et ses actes les plus répréhensibles, l’écho du respect qu’enfant il a témoigné à celui qui vient de redevenir le Pope du Sanctuaire. Quand bien même l’aspect de ce dernier est celui d’un jeune homme dix ans plus jeune que le chevalier des Gémeaux. Ce dernier prend une profonde inspiration : les apparences sont trompeuses, il est bien placé pour le savoir. Ils le sont, _tous les deux_. Cette évidence s’effiloche entre eux sans toutefois complètement disparaître, tandis que le regard pourpre de Shion se décide enfin à affronter de nouveau celui de sa némésis. 

« Je suis heureux de te revoir, Saga. » Fait-il d’une voix grave, qui n’a rien de juvénile tant elle est pleine d’une trop longue expérience de la vie. Il rajoute : « En pleine possession de tes moyens. » Non sans désigner d’un léger signe du menton la longue chevelure du chevalier d’or, dont les reflets azur dansent sous les lueurs tremblotantes des chandelles.

« Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne suffirait à vous exprimer tous les regrets que…

— Tu as suffisamment fait, coupe le Pope.

— Cependant, sachez que je suis profondément désolé. Pour tout ça. »

Le bras de Saga se lève pour englober le vide devant lui, autour de lui, en un geste hésitant avant que ses doigts ne se resserrent en un poing qu’il laisse retomber le long de sa cuisse. 

« Tes fautes… sont les miennes. » 

Cette fois, Shion ne se dérobe pas à l’attention soutenue du Gémeau. C’est à son tour d’assumer. Entre eux, le silence se fait, à la fois tendu et curieux. Nul besoin de mots pour traduire le partage qui en train de s’opérer, tandis que les plateaux de la balance s’équilibrent. Cet ultime jugement mutuel ne les dédouane ni l’un, ni l’autre. Mais il allège ce que treize ans de non-dits ont fait peser sur leurs consciences. 

 

 _ Treize ans plus tôt…_

« Toujours rien ?

— Tu crois que s’il s’était passé quelque chose, tu ne serais pas déjà au courant ? Comme tous les habitants de cette île, d’ailleurs ? »

La remarque acerbe du garde en faction devant les portes du palais glissa sur son collègue, qui se laissa tomber sur les marches en soupirant. C’était vrai. Il était évident que si nouvelles il y avait, elles auraient déjà fait le tour du Sanctuaire et il n’aurait pas eu besoin de venir distraire son alter ego de sa morne tâche. Mais enfin, il était bien trop curieux, et l’assumait volontiers.

Aussi, au lieu de redescendre par les chemins de traverse qu’il avait empruntés pour atteindre le sommet du domaine sacré, il jeta un coup d’œil au fronton de l’édifice, orné du sceau d’Athéna. 

« Tout de même, soupira-t-il derechef, ça fait des semaines que ça dure cette histoire ! Il va bien falloir qu’il se décide !

— Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu’il va passer l’arme à gauche avant d’avoir désigné son successeur ? Quelques jours de plus ou de moins, ça ne va pas changer grand-chose pour lui si tu veux mon avis…

— Pour lui, peut-être pas, mais pour tous les autres, là – et le garde en visite de désigner du pouce les temples en contrebas – c’est une autre paire de manches. Ils ont chacun leurs partisans, tu sais.

— Oui, oui, je sais, ça va. Et à ce sujet, tu maintiens toujours ton pari ?

— Sur Saga ? Bien sûr, qu’est-ce que tu crois ! Je n’oublie pas que tu vas devoir me filer un bon paquet de drachmes...

— C’est beau l’espoir ! » Et les rires des deux hommes éclatèrent sous le lumineux soleil hellène.

 

* * *

 

Décidément, ce couloir devenait chaque jour plus long. S’il n’avait pu incriminer le poids des siècles qui faisait ployer ses épaules et altérait ses perceptions, Shion aurait volontiers souscrit à un mauvais tour joué par quelque chevalier doué pour les illusions. Mais c’était là une solution bien trop simpliste, ainsi qu’il s’en fit une énième fois la réflexion alors que le souffle court, il s’adossait contre le mur de pierre dont la fraîcheur transperça le coton épais de sa robe. Il prit également le temps de fermer les yeux quelques minutes. Après tout, dans l’obscurité ambiante, il n’avait guère besoin de sa vue et son cosmos lui suffisait pour identifier les allées et venues dans les entrailles du palais. Servantes, gardes, cuisiniers… mais aussi apprentis privilégiés et autres chevaliers de toutes castes.

La présence d’Aioros, d’ailleurs, s’éloignait progressivement en direction de son temple, à l’issue d’un nouvel entretien de plusieurs heures avec le Pope. La bonne impression que ce dernier en avait retirée ne faisait que le conforter dans la décision qui s’affirmait chaque jour un peu plus dans son esprit. Le Sagittaire était un brave garçon, dont la probité et la noblesse le disputaient à l’intelligence et à la curiosité. Par ailleurs, l’intérêt qu’il manifestait à l’égard du quotidien des habitants du Sanctuaire et du village de Rodorio lui gagnait toujours plus de voix favorables à son intronisation en tant que futur Pope. Et le tout sans le moindre calcul de sa part. Aioros était aimé de chacun et de chacune, c’était un fait. Le choisir, lui, était sans nul doute la meilleure chose à faire, et Shion n’avait pas besoin que qui que ce soit vienne lui pointer du doigt une telle évidence. Pourtant… 

Une nouvelle présence se matérialisa au cœur du maelstrom de cosmos tournoyant dans les environs proches, et la fraîcheur bienfaisante de la pierre dans son dos se mua en une brûlure glaciale, transperçant sa chair et ses os. _Il_ venait d’arriver, fort des passe-droits que lui conféraient à la fois son statut de chevalier d’or et celui de candidat à la direction du Sanctuaire. Et ce fut contre une volonté que tout en lui hurlait de faire taire que ses jambes flageolantes se remirent en mouvement pour le mener vers sa damnation. 

Ses sens ne l’avaient pas trompé : le garçon était là. La touffeur de l’atmosphère, saturée en humidité, ne parvenait cependant pas à amoindrir l’écho des clapotis, répercuté sous les hautes voûtes des thermes. Au détour d’une volute de brume, il _le_ vit, debout, son corps nu plongé dans l’eau fumante qui montait jusqu’à ses hanches. Bien sûr, _il_ était seul. Comme toujours _il_ choisissait les heures où _il_ était sûr que personne ne serait là pour _le_ voir. _Le_ découvrir. _Le_ confondre. Depuis combien de temps ? Shion s’était posé la question la première fois où il l’avait surpris ; la réponse était trop terrifiante pour qu’il accepte de s’y confronter plus souvent que le strict nécessaire.

Néanmoins, cette fois encore, elle effleura ses pensées, lesquelles se racornirent comme brûlées par de l’acide, lorsqu’il avisa les mèches gris fumé dont les pointes avaient dorénavant atteint la limite basse des omoplates. Il ne voyait pas encore _son_ visage, mais il savait que cela n’allait pas tarder. Il savait que l’écarlate des prunelles, très bientôt, allait se confronter au pourpre des siennes. Et que cela allait recommencer. 

Une main tavelée posée contre une des innombrables doriennes dont le sommet allait se perdre dans la pénombre moite, le Pope savait qu’il lui suffisait de tourner les talons pour mettre fin à un spectacle réservé à lui seul.

Attitude qu’il aurait dû adopter des semaines plus tôt déjà, à l’issue de ce jour où il avait découvert Saga en train de se débattre contre lui-même, les ongles plantés dans son front jusqu’à en saigner, le corps recroquevillé sur lui-même en proie à une douleur visiblement intolérable. Au lieu de cela, Shion avait voulu lui porter secours. Au lieu de cela, il s’était approché de l’adolescent, ses robes d’apparat flottant derrière lui à la surface des thermes. Au lieu de cela, il était demeuré immobile, saisi par la stupéfaction, l’horreur et le désir lorsque le corps du jeune chevalier d’or s’était tout à coup relâché, redressé, pour lui faire face dans toute sa nudité triomphante. Et ce que le Pope avait pris pour un mirage lié à la brume s’était matérialisé à toute allure devant ses yeux : le bleu pur de la chevelure du grec laissant place à un gris sale, ses yeux clairs se noyant dans le sang le plus rouge. Et puis, _sa_ voix. 

« Tu aimes ce que tu regardes ? » 

Rauque, épaisse, elle n’avait plus rien à voir avec celle d’un chevalier âgé de quinze ans achevant à peine de muer. C’était une voix mâle, aguerrie, et non dépourvue d’une ironie provocatrice en total désaccord avec celui qui en était devenu le dépositaire. Deux siècles de vie avaient conféré à Shion une connaissance parfaite et absolue de l’histoire du Sanctuaire et son cerveau, indépendamment de son corps, n’avait eu aucune difficulté à établir le diagnostic : dédoublement de personnalité. Maladie ou possession, quelle importance ? Le seul qui était en mesure de rivaliser avec Aioros, voire même de le surclasser en matière de génie tactique et par extension de le supplanter au moment de la décision finale, n’était pas mentalement opérationnel.

Tout cela, l’esprit du Pope l’avait analysé à une vitesse à ce point folle qu’il n’avait pas achevé de prendre totalement conscience des faits lorsque ses pensées avaient vacillé. Le garçon s’était rapproché et ce faisant, avait regagné la partie moins profonde du bassin. L’eau n’avait alors plus rien masqué de son corps. 

« Oui, je crois que tu aimes. » 

De ces deux cent et quelques années, combien avaient suffi à transformer en un souvenir pâlissant ce qu’avait été sa jeunesse ? Trop, beaucoup trop certainement, alors que ses étreintes avec certains de ses compagnons morts au combat, avec le dernier d’entre eux aujourd’hui vigie usée et immobile à des milliers de kilomètres de là, n’étaient plus que sensations éthérées de toute manière incapables d’éveiller un corps au-delà de la mort elle-même. Un corps qui était l’antithèse de celui en face de lui, parcouru par une main jeune et forte qui, lascivement, en redessinait les muscles déjà puissants, en caressait la peau souple, en éveillait la chair frémissante et ce, sans la moindre pudeur. 

Cette première fois, Shion avait fini par trouver les ressources nécessaires pour s’enfuir, ses jambes maigres empêtrées par les robes alourdies d’eau tiède. Il s’était enfoncé dans les ombres, en proie à une panique indéfinissable mais bien réelle et les mains qu’il avait portées à ses oreilles n’avaient pas suffi à atténuer _son_ rire.

 

* * *

 

Un léger soupir sortit le Pope de ses pensées. Il n’avait rien à voir avec une quelconque lassitude, ou fatigue, non : il avait tout de cette limite qui le sépare d’un gémissement de bien-être. Celui que le jeune chevalier des Gémeaux avait d’ores et déjà commencé à s’octroyer, tourné face à la silhouette de Shion qu’il savait visiblement où trouver en dépit de l’obscurité moite dans laquelle le vieux Pope tentait vainement de cacher sa honte. La tête rejetée en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, l’adolescent avait laissé glisser ses deux mains le long de son ventre pour s’emparer de son propre sexe autour duquel il faisait danser ses doigts avec une lenteur proprement indicible. Hypnotisé, le Pope fixait le mouvement langoureux et ne pouvait se défendre d’écouter les soupirs du garçon dont le rythme s’accélérait peu à peu, tandis que sa chair, raide, épaisse, provocante, se dressait dans la direction de Shion. 

C’était devenu une habitude. Un rituel. L’Atlante était revenu. Une première fois. Puis une seconde. Il n’avait plus eu l’occasion d’assister à la lutte de Saga contre son _autre_ ; les cheveux gris étaient toujours là pour l’accueillir. Le silence aussi, celui dans lequel le Pope se réfugiait quand bien même il lui fallait parfois – souvent – se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser son désir brimé s’exprimer. Parce que c’était bien de cela qu’il s’agissait : lui, le vieillard, dont la décrépitude n’aurait dû lui occasionner nulle autre sensation que celles des articulations qui enflent ou de son cœur qui fatigue, retrouvait dans ce jeu pathétique les échos auxquels son corps s’était adonné deux siècles plus tôt. Et, qu’Athéna le foudroie, il aimait ça. 

Tout l’avilissement auquel il se soumettait, auquel il se soumit une nouvelle fois à l’instant où un râle sourd accompagna la jouissance du garçon, sa semence répandue sur ses doigts qu’il porta à sa bouche pour les lécher consciencieusement l’un après l’autre, aurait dû l’écoeurer. Et il était juste de dire que c’était effectivement le cas à l’issue de nombre de séances, lorsque seul dans ses appartements, il ôtait son masque et contemplait le parchemin qu’était devenu son visage. Il y décelait trop souvent des rides supplémentaires qui n’avaient rien à devoir à la vieillesse mais tout au dégoût qu’il éprouvait de lui-même. Parfois même, une nausée lui soulevait le cœur et il se promettait de mettre un point d’arrêt à ce qui avait décidément trop duré. Sans oublier que son devoir l’obligeait à sauver Saga de lui-même. Un devoir auquel il avait failli depuis trop longtemps, tout obnubilé qu’il était par la satisfaction de ses sens. Ce n’était encore qu’un adolescent ! Et lui, lui il… Il profitait, abusait de la faiblesse d’esprit du garçon. Il le regardait, il se délectait de lui, coupable, coupable !  

« Tu reviendras me voir ? » Fit la voix profonde et moqueuse, tandis que le corps auquel elle appartenait se reculait dans les volutes d’humidité. « Tu sais, reprit-elle soudain plus insidieuse, tu pourrais en profiter plus souvent encore, si tu prends la bonne décision… » 

Cela se terminait toujours ainsi. Le chevalier des Gémeaux disparaissait le premier, abandonnant à la solitude et à l’obscurité un Shion souvent pantelant, en proie à sa honte dévorante, mais non sans le renvoyer à la dépendance à laquelle il avait succombé. Cet _autre_ Saga n’avait d’autre objectif que de le manipuler. En le renvoyant à sa nature d’homme plutôt qu’à son rôle de Pope. Et l’Atlante en avait une conscience cruelle.

 

Douloureusement, il se redressa. Il ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il avait glissé le long de la colonne pour s’affaler sur les genoux. Terrassé par le sang qui battait furieusement dans ses veines. Ecrasé par son abjecte infamie.

Dans quelques heures, il recroiserait le chemin de l’adolescent. Et son regard, aussi bleu que la Méditerranée. Il n’y lirait aucune vilénie, aucune concupiscence. Il entendrait sa voix chaude et claire, il verrait son large sourire et recevrait ses hommages, ceux d’un jeune chevalier d’or pétri d’honneur et de fierté à son seul maître, le Pope. Alors, peut-être que cette fois, il y arriverait. Peut-être qu’il trouverait le courage de s’affranchir de ses chaînes et de confronter le garçon à ses démons. Peut-être qu’il pourrait de nouveau faire honneur au rôle que la déesse lui avait confié, celui de guider et de protéger ceux nés pour la servir. Peut-être. 

 

 _ Temps présent, après la victoire contre Hadès…_

« Je n’ai rien fait pour te sauver. » 

Saga esquisse un sourire triste avant de hocher la tête : 

« Et je vous ai tué. Mais vous savez très bien que tout ce que vous auriez pu faire n’aurait rien changé.

— Tu ne peux pas en être certain.

— Vous croyez ? » 

De trace de _l’autre_ , il n’y en a plus, Shion en est certain. Il a beau scruter le regard vissé au sien, il n’y décèle aucun de ces reflets carmins dans lesquels il s’est si souvent perdu. L’opulente chevelure, résolument céruléenne, bat les reins du chevalier des Gémeaux ressuscité. L’homme – et non plus un adolescent – en face de lui est un et entier, centré sur son corps et son âme avec laquelle il semble… oui, avoir fait la paix, fort de ses derniers actes, ceux qui lui ont valu la rédemption de ses errements. De tous ses errements. 

Les yeux du Pope se dilatent, tandis qu’une bulle de vérité s’en vient crever la surface de sa conscience. 

« Je vous respectais, vous savez. Je vous admirais. » 

La voix, elle, a changé. Étrangement, si elle n’est plus celle du garçon de quinze ans, elle n’est pas non plus très différente de celle qui a marqué le Pope aussi sûrement qu’un fer chauffé à blanc. 

« Vous aimiez beaucoup Aioros et je voulais, moi aussi… que vous m’aimiez. » 

 

**FIN**


End file.
